


Surana and the Blood of her Predecessors After

by tigereyes45



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neira Surana has defeated the Blight. She has been hunting darkspawn with her friends and a few of the soldiers of Ferelden's army since. Now though she has a chance to be an arl. She was never one who liked titles but she knows she cannot turn down this chance. She is determine to show the world that not all Grey Wardens are bad, and that elves can be trusted. That's a little hard when you have nobles planning against you and are searching for a missing friend. The story will start right before Awakening then continue throughout and eventually all the way to Inquisition. I do not own Dragon Age or it's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Neira you can't be serious about going alone." Alistair says desperate to convince her otherwise but the elven mage fixes her short cut blood red hair and continues to be absurdly stubborn.

  
"I won't be alone. Mhairi will be with me." Neira retorts, remembering the girl's name from earlier introductions. She turns back to her packs. They were really stuffed already, with extra potions and gear. She still had to finish packing as well, so the likelihood of the rest of her things having to be brought on a cart after her was high.

"That's not the same thing. She's an escort. One. You are the warden who ended the blight, no doubt there will trouble. Why not take Zevran with you?"

  
"Yes Warden, why not? Then we could be alone for a change." The elf says as he walks over smoothly and without effort, setting his arm around the warden's waist as she stood up from pulling out a few extra mabari treats she had.

She pulls away from him and walks over to the other side of the room to grab a knife. "What would us being alone change Zevran? It would still be two versus whoever attacks us. If I go with just you instead of just Mhairi." Neira says and rubs the dried blood stains on the knife. She knew they were never coming off but she still tried to clean them off every once in a while. It was sentimental to her. Maybe she was too sentimental sometimes.

"That's not what I meant Neira." Zevran says, cooing as he reaches for her again.

"Then you've lost me." Neira says and sets the knife in it's sheath that was tied to her leg. She feels Zevran’s hand grabs hers and spin her.

“Zevran. What are you doing?”

“Watching how a grey warden defends one of his own.” Zevran teases. He watches Alistair’s face as he dips Neira who smacks his hands away from her and moves away from him quickly to the opposite side of the room where she looks over the shelves for anything she might need.

“Zevran we don’t have times for games. I will be leaving very soon I have to make sure I have everything ready. If I am to be an Arl, then I have to be a prepared one.”

"Never mind, don't take Zevran." Alistair says and shoots him an angry look that made Zevran laugh heartily. "But why aren't you taking Hark?"

"You know he's staying in Denerim for the time. He will be sent to Amaranthine as soon as they can spare him again." She sits on the bed and pulls her pack closer. She opens it and check to make sure all her poultices were in it. Once she was happy with the way the bag was organized she shuts it.

Alistair frowns more deeply. "Then allow me to come. I can be spared for at least a few days just to make sure you make it there safely."

"I am not a child in need of protection Alistair." She stands up and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss, before letting him go again and simply resting her small hands on his chest. "We both know that we both can't go. One of us has to stay here until the other grey wardens come and you already have orders to go to Kirkwall after that. You can't come and that's that."

“But Neira, after everything with the blight.”

“Denerim needs to be rebuilt and I told Anora I was needed elsewhere. She already knew I wasn’t planning on staying plus, after all of this we still have to visit Sten in his home country.”

“Wait, since when?” Alistair asks surprised by the news.

“He invited me to come along right after we defeated the archdemon. He wasn’t so happy when I agreed as long as you two could join me as well, but I talked him over. It was easy to speak up for you but he took a lot of convincing to not kill Zevran on sight if he came.”

“Ah, our warden. Always with the silver tongue that could charm any snake.”

“That’s ridiculous. Sten isn’t a snake. He’s a qunari. A lot less venomous.”

“No less dangerous.”

“Or understanding.”

“Oh, stop it you two. Care to help me carrying my things downstairs. My guide is waiting. As well as the Orlais wardens.”

“And your Arling.” Zevran chimes.

“And the new recruits you’ll find no doubt.” Alistair adds and let’s Neira go as they all grab a bag.

They walk down the stone steps of the house Neira and Alistair had saved up a portion of their money to pay rent for. It was a small two story building that had two rooms and a very small kitchen downstairs. There was a fireplace as well and enough room for the three and the usual mabari hound that was there to sit and chat when they weren’t out on missions or jobs, or just out shopping they had, had plenty of fun times at home. Still for the most part they were never there and within a few days the place would be empty once again.

Neira looks back at the building that had provided there shelter for the few months after the war She had first told Anora she did not want the Arling, but somehow she was talked into it.

“Hello Commander.”

“Neira is fine.” She says and shakes Mhairi's hand. “Sorry to keep you waiting out here.”

“No, it is fine. I am glad to have the opportunity to work with you, one of the most revered Grey Wardens there is.”

Neira laughs. “Maybe revered for now but time will past and that will change.”

“With all respect Miss. I doubt that.”

Neira simply nods letting the conversation come to an end. She looks back at Alistair and Zevran. “I can count on you two to keep things in order while I’m gone, correct?”

“My dear lady, do you doubt us. After everything we’ve been through.” Zevran says pretending to play the wounded man.

Neira just smiles at him. “Not at all my dear crow.”

Zevran smirks at the pet name and takes a step back. His time on the stage was over for now, as he allows Alistair to take the lead. “Neira,” He starts but chokes up. Alistair looks down as Neira grabs his hands and lifts them up. He sighs and closes his eyes, thinking over what he would say next. Once he thought he had found the words he dares to open his eyes and look into her bright pale green eyes. They looked as if they were made of small crystals. Sparkled and dotted with spots of blue and white. “Please be safe?” He finishes, requesting his last request of her for who knew how long.

“Don’t worry Al. I’m sure everything will be fine. I write letters and keep you updated on everything, but you must do the same.”

“I will.” He promises.

“Thank you.”

“Does you ruling an Arling mean you will pause in your search for, her?” He asks knowing the answer already.

“No. Leliana is helping me as well. Alistair I know you and Morrigan never got along, but she called me sister and she was my close friend. She is also the mother of your child.”

This caused him to frown and let go of her arms. Not the reaction she wanted but one she knew might occur. “And whose brilliant plan was that?”

“This silly mage’s.” She answers and sets her own hand on her pack’s straps.

Alistair gives her a side look. She was still smiling. Her eyes shone, and she was smiling but he couldn’t help but think she was sad. He knew her well enough by now to know when her smile was one of false cheerfulness, or when she was smiling simply to make sure no one gave up, when she her smile was genuine, or one was complete blithe. He could tell just by what her smile was what she truly felt, he had wondered many times if anyone else had ever noticed.

“Commander, I’m sorry but if we are to arrive on time we must go now.”

Neira quickly turns to face her guide. “Yes, sorry. Goodbyes can take so long sometimes. I’m sorry for any hindrance, just a moment more please?"

Mhairi nods and silently stands, waiting once again.

Alistair hugs Neira as she had started to turn back to him. He squeezes her as tight as he could without thinking he would hurt her beneath her armor. She squeezes him back. “I love you Surana. Make sure to come back in one piece.”

“And without any new broken hearts.” Zevran adds ruining the moment. Alistair turns to shoot him a death glare but Neira laughs and rests her hand on Alistair’s cheek to push his attention back to her.

“I will. Stop worrying.”

“I can’t help it. With such a close call with the archdemon.”

“Alistair. An archdemon and regular darkspawn are two different things, completely.”

“I know. It’s just, you were so, and yet you still managed to deliver the final blow.”

“Alistair.” Neria says calmingly. She waits for him to relax again while in her arms, resting his head in the crevice of her neck and shoulder. She lets him stay there for a few moments gently swaying her back and forth as he did so.  
When it was finally time to go he kissed her. Passionately, yet gently, one last time before she had to turn her back on them and leave. He wished she didn’t have to go. He also wish he could go with, because he knew that wherever Neira went trouble was sure to follow, even though the whole time he had known her she always tried to find the best solution to everything, and more often than not, did.


	2. A Day Alone and Maaaaybe a Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neira remembers what happens at the circle the night before she becomes a grey warden. After this reflection she decides to go out with a friend to forget about her worries and to step out of her melancholy mood.

               She was young then. Young and inexperienced. Young, inexperienced, and small. She was powerless back then. Yes, she was, so telling herself that should dull the pain, shouldn't it? It should help her not misplace the blame....But it didn't. She doesn't remember her past well. She knew she was happy once. Then there was blood.

               Blood....screams....magic of a different kind. It drained her. Grass. Grass that was sticky. Sticky with what she wasn't sure. She didn't want to know. She stands up again. She had too or else her body might explode. She felt the sudden heat flood through it.

               Someone had told her of this before. They warned her. What did they say though? She couldn't remember. She looks around and sees hands reaching out for her. They grab her and pull her in all directions. Her skin started tearing. She saw it fall apart and she bites her lip trying not to scream.

               Then, she was awake. Her eyes were not held down by the weight of sleep anymore. No, if she could guess they were wide with terror. Panting heavily and trying not to be heard she stands up. She avoids hitting her head against the small bed above her own and looks around to make sure no one else had yet awakened.

               She stoops low and quietly open the chest that sat at the foot of the bunk bed where she slept. She pulls out a necklace and squeezes it between her fingers. Then she pulls out a knife and sets it deep in her robe's folds. The cold steel could still be felt on her skin through the clothing.

               She shuts the chest again before weaving her way through the other beds and students, some of whom slept awkwardly. So much so they were practically hanging off of there beds. Smoothly she avoids waking any of them, taking measured, deep breaths along the way to calm herself down. She enters the small room that branches off the main one.

               "It was just a nightmare dear. Nothing to worry about." She says with a practiced calmness that helps ease her as she sits in front of a vanity. She sets down the necklace down before lighting one of the candles that sat on the vanity. She was happy to use it to bring some light into the dark hours of what she suspected was early dawn.

               She picks up a hairbrush. She wasn't sure whose it was. She could never remember where she had sat her own down at, but it didn't matter. Most of the other apprentices didn't mind and she would be sure to clean it after. She starts at her hair, brushing the short mess it was from sleep.

               "Now Neira, you know it was just a dream. Don't let it bother you so." She says, looking at herself in the mirror. She fixes the one braid in her hair. Adjusting and tightening the braid; she finishes brushing the short stock of red that barely went past her sharp, pointed ears.

               She went over some spells and a few prayers before going back to her bed. She held a bottom bunk in the apprentice chambers but she would go through her Harrowing when she awoke again. She would become a full mage as long as everything went well for her. Irving had no doubt in her, she knew that, but she also knew many of the templars were anticipating it. It made her nervous and inside grew a fear of failing. She thought that was the worse thing that could happen.

                She was wrong of-course. Something worse did happen. She passed.

                How was she to know that Jowan would come to her, seeking out help, lying, using her? How was she to know she wouldn't be able to return to the tower until months after? She had done everything she could to help him, even kept it from Irving, her favorite mentor, who she respected more than anyone else. Still he ran, and still she missed him. He was her closest friend. Was.

               He had been a blood mage and this outcome saddened her. She felt betrayed by his secret, her best friend had lied to her and she was casted out of her home as a result. Still, Duncan was there and he saved her. He brought her to the Grey Wardens. He had given her a new home. A home with friends. Friends she could and would protect. Friends she would die for. Friends who gave her a reason to fight. To live. Friends who were family now. Ones she rarely saw. That dream was the last dream she ever had as a mage of the circle. Sometimes she wishes it had been a better one. Sometimes she wishes it was her last dream ever.

               "Warden, are you alright?"

               Neira turns around to see Oghren there. He had his hand on his belt and was leaning against the door frame. For a moment she had thought Leliana was there, calling for her to wake and see the new day or to spirit her away from here and see the night in a different light. "Yes. I'm alright. I'm thinking. Being an Arl is very different than simply being a mage or traveling as a grey warden."

               Oghren nods and stops leaning against the frame of the doorway. He stands up straighter before crossing his arms. "Someone's out front for you commander." The way he said it. No friendly tone, no hint of the alcohol he had undoubtedly already consumed today.

 

                She purses her lips a quick moment before smiling. Surana nods and stands, leaving behind the memories her head was pondering on. She had defeated the blight. It was her hand that held the blade that killed the dragon. Her magic was the last thing the dragon felt before it vanished. The final moment before Morrigan disappeared. "Tell them I am coming Oghren." He gives her a curt nod but doesn't move to leave yet. Even he could tell when she had more to say. Even he knew when her mind was not clear. When there was moments she shouldn't be alone. Was she really that obvious?

                "You know, sometimes I miss the days when we were just allowed to walk around until we found trouble." Surana offers trying to lighten the mood. To speak to a friend.

               Oghren smiles. "Is that an invitation?"

               She laughs. "Yes, let's spend a week away from all titles, walking around an unknown land until someone tries to kill us. Knowing the company we use to keep it shouldn't be that long until crows, or assassins of another kind come our way and give us some fun." She jokes.

               "Aye. Or until we get drunk to our fancies' delight at the nearest tavern."

               "Oghren you're always drunk. You've emptied my cask more times than I care to count or my employees care to admit. They have shared their annoyance about having to constantly refill it Mr. Dwarf."

               He laughs. "Well you need to get a bigger cask then. One with better ale to. The kind you get taste of rotten wood. You should try the stuff I make sometimes."

               "I don't think I could appreciate it as much as Wynne did, my friend."

               "Aye that woman knew her brew. 'specially fer a mage."

               "Yes. Yes she did."

               Neira follows him out and through the halls to the main. She looks around and sees Anders standing in his usual spot.the same went for Woosley and Varel. Whom seems to have pressing matters on his mind from the way his face was contorted.

"Yes Seneschal Varel?" She asks looking around the room. No one was there except for their usual company.

               "I have some letters for you. I was told they were urgent and that they would want your immediate attention." Varel says giving a look to the dwarf that stood behind the arl.

               "But I was told someone was here for me."

               "They were, but then they left."

               "Do you know who they were?"

               "No. A messenger was all. Refused to give the letters to the private outside. Almost didn't give them to me ma'am."

               "Alright let me see them then."

               "Here you go Arl."

               Neira takes the letters and thanks him. She turns to take her leave back to her room, looking over the letters as she walks away. One had a strange seal she guesses to be quite foreign from Ferelden. It was a well ordained, intricate seal. If she were to guess it would mean Leliana had written and sent it. That made a smile cross her lips before she hid it. There were two other letters as well.

               One simply had a symbol of a crow flying between two pointed ears. Most likely it was thought of to be a clever joke.The third had nothing on the outside. Neither on the front nor back of the letter. She turns the letters over in her hands before opening her bedroom door. She walks over to her small shelf, setting the letters on her desk that sat in the right corner of the room, farthest from the door.

               "You aren't going to read them?"

               "No, not tonight Oghren. Tonight I am tired. It has been a long two days."

               "Two days? Feels like weeks more like it."

               Neira nods slowly in agreement with the disgruntled dwarf. "That it does."

               "Well let's get going then." He says with a toss of his hands, into the air, before resting one hand on his axe's handle and the thumb of the other in hole in his belt.

               "Where do you think we're going?" Neira questions not really feeling up to the task. Whatever the task was.

               "To the tavern to drink your woes away."

                "In amaranthine?"

                "Yep. Unless there's one around here."

                "Why?"

                "To get you out and about. Ya need to socialize warden and spend a night forgetting your woes. Plus your cask is empty."

               "Of course it is." She looks back at her bed temptingly. Neira longed for the sleep that called to her. It almost hurt to turn it away. "Well I guess a couple drinks couldn't hurt. Are we bringing Anders?"

               "Nope. Just you and me warden. Let's see if you've learned to hold your drink any better since the blight."

               "Oh I think you're going to be surprised."

                "You've got the same spunk but last time that spunk got you stuck in a water basin with Morrigan and Sten watchin' over you aaaand cleaning youse up."

                "Yes but it was better than how you ended up on the roof of some poor bloke's home. Yelping for your mommy in your drunken stupor." Neira retaliates, earning her a few mutters from Oghren as they leave.


End file.
